Voice, Music, and a little Soul
by Flowers4urThoughts
Summary: Maka a girl just wanting to share her music with the world and Soul a boy who has never shared his talent with anyone. Pages are turned, and the music has started to play but will they be able to make the cut?


Chapter 1/Intro- Singing is what I do…

*_I can see it now bright lights, just me and my guitar. Nothing ever felt so good, I walk to the mic… I have never felt so ready in my life… I lift both hands in the air… "You ready?" A screaming crowd shouts YES! That's all I needed to hear, I strum my first note when everything goes wrong. A big screech comes from my guitar of all the things that could happen my top string broke…_*

My eyes open wide "NOOOOO!" then I realize it's just a dream. Looking around the room I look around to make sure no one saw me even though I do live alone. "God Maka pull yourself together." That's when I slip on my slippers and go to the kitchen. All I could think was I NEED COFFEE! With the coffee brewing I take the opportunity to get dressed for school. Pulling on my blue skinny jeans and putting on my black t I can't help but yawn.

Dragging my feet along the floor I reach the coffee pot and pour myself a cup of coffee. Black is the only way I like it, sugar just takes away the taste that makes you feel alive.

*_It is way too early…_*

But I think that every time I get up, I am an early bird always have been always will be. I think it is a curse. After brushing my teeth I have just enough time to tune my guitar. Pure white Les Paul Gibson my baby… I named her Shiro meaning white. Each time my hand strokes agents the strings I feel my heart skip a beat, my heart is this guitar and the guitar is me. When I finally finish tuning my guitar I can't help but sing a little. I close my eyes and start to play "Ahhhhh….. wooohaaaa…" I don't sing anything in particular but whatever it is, it is from my soul. I'm Maka and singing is what I do.

**~!~**

As I walk into my school, more like run I accidently bump into this emo white haired punk. He gives me a death glare and just keeps walking.

*_Geez that kid needs a hug…_*

Without fail I race to my class room, room zero to be exact. Yea I know what you're thinking room zero come on! It's just best not to ask questions…it is my story after all so go with it… Anyway back to me trying to get to class. So I try to open the door and sitting without anyone noticing me. "Yo! Maka nice of you to show up!" My teacher has a very keen sense of hearing but I'm not really all that worried about him, he's real chill I call him Stein Daddy. I turn and bow "Ha sorry you know how girls are always fashionably late." Stein just smiles and points for me to sit in my seat. Walking to my seat I can't help but notice the emo white haired kid, all he can do is glare at me. It's sort of creepy I wonder who he is. Suddenly someone gives me a poke to the arm "So you eyeing that dude over there?" Of course this dumb ass has to say it so loud the whole class hears it. "Black Star shut up!" Stein turns and moves his glasses to the tip of his nose "Hey you two no more distractions or I will take away your practice time after school." That can't happen no way in hell is this blue haired monkey taking that away from me!

"I'm sorry Stein Daddy… It won't happen again." Stein smiles and starts teaching again. All I can do is give Black Star a punch to the arm. Black Star puts his arms up in defeat, the whole time from across the room the emo kid smiles. I take that opportunity to smile back but he turns back around in shock.

*_Really someone please give this kid a hug…_*

"So we on for practice?" Black Star smiling still rubbing his arm.

I just nodded for that question was stupid but still that's how he always is. Practice is what I live for!

Then the bell rings I can't help but notice the emo kid is trying to leave as fast as he can. With that I race to the front of the class and hold out a hand "Hey there! I'm Maka! What's your…"

"Buzz of Barbie!" pushing my hand away as if it is rotting flesh.

*_Did he seriously call me Barbie…._*

Grabbing the back of his jacket "Whoa there buddy who tout you those manners?"

He breaks away from my grip but that won't stop me that easily. I turn to Stein "Yo! Stein Daddy can I see that?" Ripping the attendance sheet out of his hands. Looking down the list I see his name under the new student list. Pointing I scream it as loud as I can "You are SOUL EATER EVANS!" That got his attention, he turns and his eyes seem to be on fire and my flesh feels like its burning. "What the hell is your problem? Don't ever call me that again!"

All I can do is smile "What Soul…." No Reaction "Or Evans?"

Looking down he just keeps frowning "God you really are a bitch…"

Oh he really did it now! All I was trying to do is be nice and learn about this loser!

Me still in the state of shock of being called the cruel B word, Black Star steps between us. "Hey there Swiffer why don't you get your head out of your ass. All Maka was trying to do was give you a proper greeting! So apologize or prepare to meet your maker!"

I put my hand on Black Stars shoulder "Don't bother he's not worth it.."

With that Soul takes his leave and starts walking down the hall "That's what I was trying to show you…"

"So Maka practice time?" Black Star asks with anticipation. I nod "Where's Kid and Tsubaki?" Black Star shrugs.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tsubaki bends over out of breath, taking a seat she zips open her case and pulls out a bass. Golden just like her, Tsubaki is my best friend in the whole world I would do anything for her and she would do the same for me.

And of course here comes Death the Kid or Kid for short, he is always the last to show.

"Sorry I'm late I had to finish a test…" I roll my eyes.

"Was your name not perfect?" With that Kid falls to the floor.

"Not even close! I should die! I'm filth from the abuse of useless crap!"

"Kid shut up! Please…" I rub his back. "You forget your guitar?"

He stands up and pulls out a pure black Gibson "Of course not…"

With a smile I give them a thumbs up "Alright time to practice!"

"Wait!" Out of breath Black Star comes through the doors pushing his drum set.

"Dude we are about to star!" Kid crosses his arms.

"Sorry I had to get my drums out of the storage room Stein Daddy won't let me keep them in here."

I just shakes her head and smile "Alright you guys ready now?"

"YEA!" It was time, first practice of the year!

"Alright from the beginning!" As I strum the strings on my guitar this feeling I can't shack… I'm home! But still I can't get Soul out of my head, at that moment I told myself…

"I'm not giving up on you SOUL EATER!"

*_You are worth it…_*

**~!~**

*Beep Beep*

Really how obnoxious disturbing my sleep… I scratch my head and sit up my first day of school starts today what a freaking pain. Walking to the kitchen I get a packet of Earl Gray tea out and put a cup of water in the micro wave for a minute. I am just not ready for today… *Ding*

Now to let that sock might as well get dressed. Walking to my room I drag my feet. Pulling on my black jeans and putting on a red T, I can't shack the feeling of nervousness. Taking a sip of my tea I look at my electric key bored "I guess I have enough time."

Setting my tea on the coffee table I take a seat on the stool in front of the piano. Lightly coursing the keys I can't help but grin a little. Every note, every rhythm is the story of how I feel. Yea I know I'm cheese but it's true and it's my story deal with it.

"_Baaaadaaa… hmmmmm… Can you see me?_" As I sing I feel like nothing else excites but me and those keys. As the song ends I close my eyes but once I look up at the clock I freak.

"Damn I'm going to be late!" Time to run!

I'm Soul and invisible is what I am.

**~?~**

*_God this school is freaking huge!_*

I really don't know where to go. I walk as fast as I can to the office when a slender light blonde haired chic bumps into me. What a nuisance I don't have time for this shit, so I settle with a firm glance and keep moving toward my destination. I open the door and I'm grated by a very huge women… I am not going to lie I was afraid she was going to eat me.

"Hey there little man! How can I help you?" Smiling like a clown does.

*_Please don't eat me!_*

I look at the floor "I'm sorta new here and I don't know where to go."

She smiles again and stands up, I swear I could feel the floor shack. "What room?"

"I guess room zero." I start to back away slowly.

"Alrighty follow me."

*_Can you make it that far?_*

As soon as we get to the door I say thanks and open the door as fast as I can. I find the closest chair so no one will notice me. I don't even know what kind of class this is.. I turn around to check out the victims. Oh great that Barbie that ran into me earlier is in here too. And she keeps looking at me I swear she will burn a hole in the back of my skull.

Did she just call the teacher Stein Daddy? What kind of school is this? And who is that blue haired monkey next to her? He looks like an ommpa loompa. I give a slight grin without noticing I was still looking at her. She shot me a smile. Turn around! Damn it that was dumb.

Soon after that the bell rang… finally! I try to run out the door but of course Barbie has to stop me. She tries to shake my hand and tells me her name is Maka. Man she is persistent! Now she wants to know my name… nope not going to happen I don't need her or any other psycos knowing my name.

"You are SOUL EATER EVANS!" She screams for the whole world to hear. She really knows how to piss me off! Evans is the last thing I ever want to be called and she keeps on strumming that nerve.

So I just look at the ground "God you really are a Bitch…"

I am not usually the one to call girls that name but that really was a bitch move. Now her little blue haired elf is coming to save her I guess. Did he just call me Swiffer? I can see his mouth moving but all hear is bull shit. With that Maka just tells him I'm not worth the trouble. I walk out the door more pissed then when I entered this damn school.

"That's what I was trying to show you."

I keep walking until I just feel like leaning agents the wall by room three. I just wish people would just leave me alone. It works out good that way I don't get hurt and they don't get hurt, sounds like a perfect strategy to me. Then I hear music a beautiful strum of the guitar "I'm not going to give up on you SOUL EATER!"

I can't help but grin and chuckle "Well then Maka you'll just be wasting your time."

As I start down the hall way again I see a Grand Piano through room threes window. I open the door and can't help be in awe of its beauty. I sit on the bench in front of the piano and play a chord. Absolutely magnificent… Now this is where I belong…

**~?~**


End file.
